


Mine

by FlowerNini



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerNini/pseuds/FlowerNini
Summary: Love is all consuming. It is a dangerous emotion. Even sane people turn insane. It turns the pious and righteous to people of immortality. It turns a gentle lamb into a savage wolf. It turns a dumb individual into a cunning fox and it diminishes a smart person into an idiotic fool.With these thoughts, feelings and urges. At what point do you break? Until when will you be able to hold yourself back?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Love is a traumatic experience. It makes you feel paranoid about everyone around the person you love. It makes you suspicious and doubtful of their every action. It makes you distrustful, it eats away your sleep.

Love makes you fear for the things that haven't happened yet. It makes you create the darkest outcomes and your mind plays it over and over again until your head throbs in pain from over exhaustion.

Love makes you irrational and jealous. It invokes your need to possess, own and mark. It makes you fear the possibility of being left alone by your loved one, so much so that you'd want to chain and bind them to your side. It'd make you envious of their coworkers, friends and sometimes even their own family. You'd feel the need to control every aspect of their lives.

Love makes you feel entitled. It makes you feel like you own the person. You own their body, their soul, their minds, their thoughts, their dreams, their past, their time, their present, their future, their smiles, their pains and their pleasures. Nothing is ever enough.

Love is all consuming. It is a dangerous emotion. Even sane people turn insane. It turns the pious and righteous to people of immortality. It turns a gentle lamb into a savage wolf. It turns a dumb individual into a cunning fox and it diminishes a smart person into an idiotic fool.

You have too much to worry about but at the same time.... you can't act on these things and you can't voice out your thoughts because you're afraid of scaring your beloved. You have to keep it all in. Be patient and act understanding. You have to bottle all your negative emotions and tie a pretty bow around it and lock it inside your heart.

With these thoughts, feelings and urges. At what point do you break? Until when will you be able to hold yourself back?

___

Off looks at Gun's Instagram story. The little guy is out partying with his friends. Again.

No alcohol in sight, just the loud blaring music and the flashing lights.

He didn't want to restrict Gun. Gun wouldn't be happy with that. The guy might even hate it or worse it'd birth some negative feelings between them. So Off learned to shut it and tolerate.

He turned off his phone and went to the bar counter and poured himself some whiskey. He's not a drinker but he needs something to burn his throat with. If he's lucky, it might help him sleep soundly too.

He swirls the amber liquid and watches as the clear distorted images turn to sepia and he ponders if he should just lock Gun inside his mansion. He's currently weighing the pros and cons and the law related consequences of being found out of having physically restrained an adult from going outside.

He thinks he can do away with the law. Money talks and he sure got a lot of mouths to talk for him.

The problem lies with Gun. Off is sure that the little guy won't take it kindly.

Maybe he should gag him up too?

But then.... how will he be able to hear Gun's voice?

He gulps down the remaining liquid from his glass and heads upstairs to take a long hot shower. He thinks that he needs to shut his brain. He feels that he's traversing on dangerous waters and he might just fall off and dive in to his unsound ideas.

___

Another night, another party.

Off would really want to just pluck the guy away from his nightlife and shove him inside his dark room. Away from the blaring noise and away from other people.

He looks coldly at the boomeranged video of Gun tilting a glass of an unknown colorless liquid into his mouth. He sees how Gun's plush and red lips envelope the rim of the glass. He sees how Gun slightly tips his head back and how it reveals an expanse his neck. Gun's adam apple bobs up and down as he drowns the liquid.

Off thinks that Gun looks lovely. Exquisite and mouthwatering. He just wants him all to himself. He can't wait until he's able to completely possess the little guy.

___

Off has been extremely busy this past few weeks. His work was eating a lot of his time. The company is doing so well he needed to travel overseas, sometimes even going as far as two times a week to honor business meetings and some contract signings.

On top of work, he has also been remodeling the master's bedroom in one of his favorite vacation house. He's expanding the room and supervising every minute details using his free time. Everything needs to be perfect.

Due to those, he hasn't been able to closely monitor Gun's recent activities. He opens his Instagram application and goes straight to the little guy's profile.

He's on vacation. 4 days in Pattaya. Off immediately hates it. Like the usual, after browsing through Gun's update, Off hunts for Gun's friends updates. He concludes that he really, really hates this.

Gun loves the sand, the waves, the saltwater and the sun. Off loves it too but right this moment, he doesn't think too kindly about it.

There's a ping on his phone and it reveals Gun's newest story update and Off almost wanted to teleport to Pattaya right away. The little guy was wearing a wet white unbuttoned, button up shirt. The clothing clinging to him like a second skin.

Off hates that Gun lets other people see what's supposed to be his alone.

This can't go on any longer.

Off's itching for the day when he can finally be the only human being allowed to see Gun.

___

Gun's been updating about work. Shooting, ques, food support, behind the scenes and some late night work schedules.

A very rare occurence happens and Off comments under one of his post. "Good luck, nong." A few minutes later and Gun hearts his comment and replies with a "Thank you, P' 💚"

Off smiles as he hearts the reply back.

___

Another week of busy work schedules for both him and Gun. He hopes that the little guy is resting and eating well.

Off's notification rings and it's showing that Gun has updated his Twitter. Off clicks the notification and sees that the little guy has tweeted a string of emojis"🏃😫🏃😩🏃😵🏃".

Off figures that Gun is most probably tired from all the work, so he calls his secretary and asks her to call someone to deliver Gun's usual menu to his set.

Later that day Gun posted a story, a video deo of himself happily eating and a variety of seafood dishes sprawled ontop the table with the caption "Thank you 💚. It's so yummy!!"

Off looks at the story with a dazzling smile.

___


	2. Chapter 2

It's October and Off is currently in New York. There's a problem with the New York branch and he'd been staying here for almost a week now.

He missed Gun's 26th birthday and now his mood is akin to an irritated dragon.

One poke would equal to one burning hot flames being blown your way. Everyone, even the employees who had just met him, avoided him like the plague.

Off checks Gun's stories and sees Pim bringing Gun the cake. He sighs in relief but he's still very pissed about this situation.

He wants to be there with Gun. He wants to be the one who brings out his cake and sing him a happy birthday and then kiss the little guy senseless after he makes a wish. He had never acted on it though.

He finally gets home in the 11th and sends his gift to Gun. He'd seen Gun like a particular post in Instagram a few months back. A limited edition Mickey Mouse Rolex watch. It was a rare vintage rolex. Off searched for it for weeks and finally found it.

Gun updates his Instagram story. It's a picture of his wrist and the watch that Off gave him with an "I love it! 💚". Gun updates his story again with a boomerang of himself dancing in front of a mirror. The caption "thank you sooo much, P'!💚" typed on the side.

Off smiles and would have logged out of his acc then but Instagram's notification stopped him. Off only has his notification opened for Gun.

Gun just updated and posted a picture of the himself wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt, a Mickey Mouse string bag, a "Mickey Mouse" printed denim jeans, a Mickey Mouse sneakers and his new Mickey Mouse watch. "I'm 🐭 💚! P' really has good taste!"

Off smiles and hearts the post. Off doesn't really heart all of Gun's posts, he just hearts a few and his comments are even fewer. He doesn't really want any issues being written about himself. It's troublesome.

He wanted to create a dummy account but he didn't like it when Gun doesn't know that it's him, so he deleted his dummy account and just made do with his personal account.

___

Off is currently in Japan. He's being made to stay here in the cold harsh winter for a family vacation, technically it's like a clan vacation. His grandparents, well they live here, are here and so are his aunts and uncles and cousins.

He wanted to spend the Christmas holidays with Gun. He thinks that the little guy would appreciate the falling snow.

Off browsed through Gun's profile and the little guy hadn't updated yet but Gun's friends Instagram stories are filled with new updates. Curious, he opens them and spots a blurry image of Gun in one of the story. His little guy is practically hiding from the camera.

Off sees that the table is filled with numerous beer bottles and other alcoholic beverages. He also hears the loud music.

Gun's friends really need to understand that Gun's image will have a negative backlash if he's seen with any alcoholic beverage or if he's seen in the bar at this particular moment.

There's been a string of recent controversy involving several young actors and actresses who loves partying.

There's nothing wrong with them partying and having fun but the people who don't like them are making a big deal out of it and the media is eating it up.

This matter might hurt the actors and actresses images and might hurt their endorsements and other contracts.

Off just doesn't want Gun to be on the hot seat.

Off hates that Gun's friends aren't taking good care of the little guy and are more concerned about how many likes their posts gains if they flaunt that they're together with Gun.

Such clout chasers and social climbers aren't fit to be his friends.

Off thinks that Gun really should find better friends.

Ones who aren't only there for the good times.

Off has the strong urge to scold the little guy, forbidding him from seeing his friends but he can't do that. Gun might hate him if he does. He swallows his thoughts.

The next moring he goes inside a Prada boutique and finds a black Prada bag. He also sees a lemon and a cherry keychain from bottega veneta and buys it too.

A few days later, Gun updates his Instagram post. A picture of the little guy wearing a gucci plaid button up with a black Prada bag in tow and a lemon keychain. "So cute! A merry christmas and a very happy new year to me! Thank you 💚~~🍋"

Off smiles, likes the post and keeps the cherry keychain.

___


	3. Chapter 3

April. Fuck April and its high ass temperatures. It's so freaking hot outside the buildings. Off asks his secretary to lower the temperature of the AC. Well, being in a tropical country really has its drawbacks.

April brings Gun to Phuket. Phuket with his friends. The beach and the sand and the sun.

Off sighs "But the lover is stuck in his office." He loathes this.

A day later and Gun updates his Instagram with the stories of him and his friends island hopping and yachting. Gun updates with a topless picture of him while half his body is dipped in water.

Off hates and love this.

He hates that other people would be able to see his Gun's lovely skin. He hates it. He loathes the thought of other people thinking of erotic things with his baby. Off hadn't met those people yet, but he despises those people already.

He loves this cause Gun is happy. Gun is relaxing and having a lot of fun.

What can you do if your beloved is having fun frolicking in the beaches and in the waters?

You place your anger and hate inside a pretty bottle and wrap it up in a nice box and store it somewhere in your heart.

___

Like a nightmare coming true. What Off feared came to life.

Gun being at the front of the issues for partying out too much. Rumors of Gun dating an unknown guy that sends him expensive gifts, such as his Rolex watch or his Pradas or his guccis or his rare edition bearbricks or expensive accessories.

Off, of course, had bought Gun most of the items that's on the article but Gun had bought some of it himself. Gun's not short on cash, Off knows that. He just wanted to gift the guy the things that he'd thought would look good on him. He never intended for it to be used to hurt the little guy.

Off frowns, he truly is pissed. He made his account private, kicking out everyone that followed him. 

[[CLICK TO SEE OFF'S PROFILE]](https://freeimage.host/i/dgBFmg)

He then asks his secretary to contact their legal team, sending them to Gun's company asking for their cooperation and suing everyone that needs to be sued.

A day later, every article about it has been taken down. Even the tabloids and blind items have stopped.

A few more days and Gun gives out an interview. Gun is denying the issue about dating someone. He tells the press that a precious fan, that's been with him since the beginning is the one sending the gifts.

Gun says that the fan is more than a fan and is closer to being a family member. "P' knows when I'm sad and P' finds ways to cheer me up. P' knows when I'm tired and sends me energy to recharge me."

Gun further explains that when his mom 'left', P' was there with encouraging words and made him feel that he wasn't alone. Gun says that he's very thankful of P' and that he wouldn't be here today if P' wasn't there to support him. Gun also says that everyone of his babiis are like a treasure to him. He's very thankful for their love and support. He tells everyone that he'll repay them by striving to be better and asks their forgiveness for disappointing them.

"I'll always support you, baby. I'll always be by your side." Off smiles as he watches the interview through his screen.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to add in images 😭 i tried but i failed so I've added in the link. I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Off gets back to his daily work schedule of 9 to 5 with a lot of board meetings and some off days turned seminars.

Gun's company announces that the little guy would be starring in a new role. It's about 5 men having the same names but with different attitudes and characteristics and boarding the same house. Gun's character is an aspiring psychologist that's scared of ghosts.

Off thinks that if there's anyhting that's scary in this world, it's a bastard with both money and power. He's right.

___

As the shooting for "You're Tee? You too?" Is progressing, Gun's daily update diminishes. He only does some que updates and food support.

One particular evening, Gun updates at 3 am, a 20 seconds video of him driving himself home.

That particular update has Off on the edge. Gun just got off work and is probably tired and sleepy as hell. Off sends a "Nong are you home?" but he doesn't get a reply. Off was so worried he couldn't return to sleep that night.

The next day at exactly 2:09 pm, Gun updates his story. A selfie of him infront of his mirror. Off finally can sleep soundly.

___

September. The pilot episode for "YTYT" is finally airing. Every hashtag that's related to Gun is inside the top 10 spots.

Off is so proud. He can't do anything in Twitter except monitoring things but he lets himself retweet a few of the funny tweets he has found.

___

October's here again and Off gifts Gun three tickets to Japan. It already has a villa booked and some hand written itineraries with a disposable credit card in Gun's name inside an envelope.

During Off's Japan trip, he thought of Gun while he visited some of the places there. He guessed that the little guy would love it. A relaxing 5 days get away.

Gun updates his Instagram with pics of him doing a treck in Japan. He's with his sister and his PA. They went to an aquarium and had fun at the grand villa. All his captions had the "R & R with my sissy. Thank you 💚."

Off feels his heart swell in delight and hearts the posts.

Babiis know that Gun's favorite color is green. So it's really not odd for him to keep on using a green heart. That's why it became Babiis signature.

Gun uses it to discreetly thank the man that's been sending him gifts and smiles when he sees that the guy had liked his posts.

The "💚" is theirs and Gun likes it.

___

It's December and Off gifted Gun a new Rolex. Rainbow Daytona 18k in white gold.

It retails around (min) 170K+ USD to (max) 200K+ USD.  
Of course auctions are a different kind of story.

Gun frets and asks the delivery company that the gift be returned but Off doesn't allow it.

Gun then sends a private message to Off. "P', this is too much. I can't recieve it. I've already received too much from you."

Off smiles at the message and takes a few minutes before he types out his reply.

"Use it well. I think it'll look good on you."

Gun posts a set of pictures of him all dolled up and wearing a hoodie with his new watch. His hand has some writings of "😊 😈 Baby # ATP" he captioned it with "So thankful for the blessings. So thankful for my babiis. I'm just so thankful for eveyone and everything. Thank you so much 💚"  
___

The end of March finds Gun in a tangled mess. It's an issue about his colleague and another issue with a vet.

The issue was brought to life by some of his friends. Again. Posts of him always being in a vet clinic and his other colleague driving or accompanying him there or of them having dinner or lunch or snacks at the vet's.

Earlier that February, Off gifted Gun a dog.

The reason being: during an interview at the end of January, Gun, in passing, mentions that Pim is so busy with her internship that he feels lonely at home.

The host then told Gun to adopt a cute dog for him to spoil and Gun replied with "That's not a bad idea..."

Of course... 'Your wish is my command.' That's Off Jumpol's motto when it came to Gun. He'd practically give Gun the world in a silver platter, if he could.

When Gun recieved the unexpected gift, he then posts a video story of the little fluffy white dog. He introduces the dog to his babiis and named her "Bibi". He then posts a boomerang story of bibi eating some treats with the caption "the cutest!! Thank you 💚"

Gun's been in and out of numerous vet clinics since then. With all the vaccines that needed to be injected to Bibi and him being completely new to the pet owner thing, he asks his colleague, Oab, who has raised a multiple of pets and knows the ins and outs of pet care, for help. Oab also introduces Gun to his pets vet, Tay.

Tay is already married and Oab is as straight as they get. Gun keeps mum about the issue thinking that it'd just die down. It's complete bullshit.

So that brings us back to the present situation this March, where the issue became this big that even several news outlets has already reported about it.

Some of Gun's endorsements are phoning in, reconsidering the terms of their contracts.

The issue with his colleague ain't that much of a deal but being involved with the married person is quite damaging.

Gun borrows himself inside his room. He's tired and depressed and upset. He doesn't have the appetite to eat and doesn't have the energy to sleep.

He just feels so tired all of a sudden and wanted everything to just stop.

Bibi keeps him company and he somehow finds himself smiling.

___

Off wanted to squash the news and squash the vet and squash Gun's colleague and Gun's friends. Gun's friends had the knack of stirring trouble for Gun. Off really wants them out of his baby's life.

Pim posts a black picture in her Instagram, no captions. She also updates her story with a quote "love you at your best and leave you at your worst."

Off is at the ends of his wits and phones his legal team, personally, and orders them to have a cooperation with Gun's company. Later that day his legal team calls him back and tells him that Gun had refused to sue or take any kind of action.

Off then consults if they could sue those motherfuckers for all their worth but the legal team stated that a third party will not be allowed to press any kind of charges without the consent of the people directly involved.

The news drives Off to crazy land. He does things that he has never done before.

That night, some of Gun's friends Instagram account gets hacked and some of their nude pictures were uploaded on their own accounts. It also showcased how they were partying and having fun while their 'bestfriend' is facing a crisis that they've brought about.

The fans finally understood Pim's posts and started mass unfollowing and blocking them. They hadn't deliberately fueled the fire or fan the flames but they should've thought twice before uploading about other people's lives.

A few days later, Tay's veterinary clinic shuts down. There's an issue about malpractice and the vet is being sued for it.

The pet owners under Tay's care are quite alarmed. The rich work like this. When it doesn't involve them, they don't give a shit, but when their shadows gets patted the wrong way, they take it as a personal attack.

The issue slowly quiets down and fizzles out.

___


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of April, Gun finally breaks his silence and speaks out about it. He said that it took him a long while and that he's sorry for disappointing his babiis yet again.

He explains that he'd kept quiet at first because the issue was a complete bull but then it got huge and the people that he thought would be there for him were all suddenly unavailable. He took it to heart and became depressed.

He also explained why he was always with his colleague and the vet.

When asked about the issue surrounding his friends leaked nude photos, he says that his friends hadn't talked to him since then and that he's sad that their privacy has been breached.

Stating that "Nobody deserves to have their private lives laundered out into public scrutiny without the approval of the person involved." He hopes that no one else experiences it again.

When asked about the vet, Gun said that he hadn't spent much time to personally know Mr. Tay. He says that the Mr. Tay has been very professional with him and had been a very good doctor for Bibi.

The reporters also asks about his well being and he said that he's doing fine ".... but I will be taking at least a month long break from work." He says he needs time to think and organize.

The issue about his colleague, Oab, wasn't brought out. Everyone thought that it'd be irrelevant. If only these people were smart enough to classify baseless rumors as 'irrelevant' before, this wouldn't have happened.

Off really hates the media. They prey on people's weakness and when it's proven to be wrong they just wash their hands and say "ooppps! Didn't know that. Guess we're sorry?"

Off then lets his PR team move for him. They silently weave through the internet and a buzz turned into several screams.

The babiis all went mad and hurled insults at Gun's company and management for not handling the situation well.

The babiis demanded apologies from news outlets. News makers should also have some dignity and should 'fact check' before' they air anyhting. Fake news can ruin lives. The news outlets did publicly issue their apologies.

They also boycotted Gun's endorsements that left him while he was struggling. 

Lastly, they completely blocked off Gun's 'friends'.

Babiis were out for blood but Gun calmed them down and said that it'd be great if eveyone relaxes and use this time to have their very own "me time and reflect on theirselves."

Off isn't content with how things went. He wanted it to be more 'bloody' but since Gun has said that it's enough, then it's enough. For now.

Off then gifts Gun 3 plane tickets. It's destination, El Nido Palawan.

The tickets came in with a direction to Gun's accommodations and of course, it also has a few hand written itineraries and a disposable credit card.

It's a 10 days vacation and Gun again brings his sister and PA as his plus two.

There they're welcomed by a car and driven to the pier and rode a yacht to a privately owned island with a modern villa on top of it.

Gun asks the caretaker in broken English some questions. The caretaker of the house answers the necessary ones and just tilts his head or scratches the back of his neck for the other questions.

The caretaker might've not understood him or his questions were very poorly constructed. Gun thinks that he really needs to improve his English speaking skills.

Gun hadn't been to any Philippine beaches, except this one, but he'd been to other countries beaches and he thinks that this is the prettiest one he has ever been to.

The local guides told him that this particular island had the finest sand and the most beautiful sunset views. The locals toured them to the neighboring islands and told them all the good places to shop and eat. With the yacht, the villa, the island and the people at Gun's disposal.

Off looks at Gun's stories and finds that the little guy is very fond of swimming in the middle of the ocean.

Pim even posts a story of his brother shampooing his hair at the side of the yacht after his swim.

Off also sees a lot of seafood updates. Looks like the little guy is having his stomach filled with all the big crustaceans.

Off thinks that this is where Gun rightfully belongs.

The little guy would fit perfectly in a secluded island where he and Gun could be the only living people.

He would watch Gun swim around becoming pink from the sun and Off would apply sunblock on the little guy's skin as he jokingly scolds him.

He would order someone to catch fresh seafood for them everyday and let the little guy eat until he's full.

That'd be the life Off wants.

Him and Gun perfectly tucked in a place where no one else could reach them.

Gun updates with a picture of himself in a yacht. Behind him is the marvelous setting sun. "My days can't be any better! Thank you 💚"

Off hearts it and comments "Don't forget your sunblock."

A few hours later and Gun likes the comment and replies with an "aye, aye captain! 💚".

Off chuckles and hearts it.

Babiis then tag Gun with anything spongebob after that.

____


	6. Chapter 6

Gun returns to work at the start of June. His vacation took a little longer than he'd expected.

Off can finally have his daily dose of Gun. He missed him terribly but he knew that his little guy needed to destress.

Off had also been bombarded with a ton load of work. Being the COO of his father's company, it's more like a little empire really, isn't a walk in the park. He loathes those movies who depict billionaires as people who have so much free time on their hands.

He, like other employees, had to work from 9 am to 5 pm but he has countless business meetings in and out of work. Plus he needed to grace several party and dinner invitations from, old wrinkly assed mother fuckers, his dad's business partners and friends. He also had to go to several overseas meetings and monitor some of their branches while he's there.

He had money but his time wasn't his alone to spend.

Besides the obvious fact that he was already busy, Off needed to take on more work to keep his mind off of Gun. His mind has been plagued with several thoughts of the little guy. He worried about him endlessly. Even his dreams were filled with Gun. Laughing Gun, crying Gun, angry Gun, flirty Gun, sexy Gun, all kinds of Gun, really.

Off believes that Gun should live a worry free life. It's what the little guy deserves.

___

Upon Gun's return, his company announces that he would be starring in a new role. He and the management has talked about this over the phone a few days ago, but he didn't know it'd be announced this fast.

The company was rushing this project. It's a 12 episodes series titled "The Theory of Love". They'd only given him a weeks time for the workshop since the other actors has already started theirs during his vacation.

His character, Third, and he will be starring in it with Jayler, his character named Kyle, the other leading man.

When Off heard the news he immediately despised Jayler's face right off the bat. He felt something in his gut that screamed trouble.

'My gut feel had always been right.'

His 'guts' might also be tingling from abnormal jealousy, but he doesn't wanna acknowledge that.

___

Jayler and Gun's behind the scenes were updated, almost daily, by the staff and the fans ate it up. Several hashtags trended all in the name of 'JayGun'.

They looked good together. They had chemistry and Jayler is a freaking adorable teddy bear.

Off knew that there was a reason why he hadn't liked bears when he was growing up. He viewed Gun's most recent story. It was of Jayler and Gun inside a movie theater, Jayler leaning his head on Gun's shoulders as the fucking bastard watched the fucking movie.

Off was on the verge of destroying his laptop. He can't break this one. He'd already broken 3 laptops and 7 phones already. His employees would think he'd gone crazy if he breaks another one.

___

September and Off pulled another over time, yet again. He needed the extra work to keep his mind off of Gun and the fucking monkey. He was so desperate that he was even the one planning his schedules. He also took on some more overseas business meetings.

Now, he just wanted to go home and have a hot shower and just sleep.

As he was going down the company's car park, his notification pinged and displayed Gun's Instagram story. It was of Gun wearing a brown shirt and leaning over his phone. Gun was pouting his delectable lips and Off wanted to just teleport to his side and kiss him senseless. 

Off's eyes, however, wandered to the caption at the bottom. "My head hit the wall and I'm now sporting a bump and my lips are swollen 😭 Kyle was being mean to me and turned my head and lips like this. Help 😭😭"

With out further ado, Off threw his phone and picked the poor mobile device up and threw it again and picked it up and threw it again and again and again until he had nothing left to pick up anymore.

Off Jumpol: 8  
Cellphone: 0

He got inside his car and drove at an alarming speed and crashed his aston martin. Thank God that his car was fully equipped with life saving technologies or else he'd be minced meat by now.

Money really could buy you another life if spent the right way.

Anyway,

Off Jumpol: 1  
Luxury car: 0

___

It's October already and "TOL" only has a couple more ques until the shooting is finally done. In a few days time it will finally air its pilot episode and Gun and Jayler would have to attend more promotional programs, events and interviews.

The month went on and October was already nearing its end and Gun still hadn't heard from his P'. Gun doesn't really need the expensive gifts but the guy hasn't been liking or viewing his posts recently. Gun felt an aching in his heart. He felt that something was wrong. He felt that something was missing from his life. He also has messaged him a handful of times already but his P' still hasn't replied.

This has never happened before. He's worried. He can't take his P' off his head.

Gun knows everything that his P' had done for him. Albiet the guy has always been silent about those stuff. Gun knows that his P' works silently to protect him. The guy has always been there for him. Supporting, encouraging and cheering him on.

Gun misses him. So much.

___


	7. Chapter 7

December and still no recent activities from his P'.

"Theory of Love" though still airing, had already won 2 awards this month. The team is expecting it to win more awards by January and February.

Gun looks out the window as he and his family and a few close friends celebrate the season. Everyone's been eating heartily, singing merrily and some are even drunk already. The house is basked in light and engulfed with laughter.

Gun feels happy but somewhat alone.

___

Second week of January and "TOL" is finally airing its last episode.

Gun's company decides to rent a movie theater and watch the final episode with the cast and staff and a few lucky fans.

The theater is packed!

Everyone was giggling and enjoying every part of the episode. Some even swooning. When it finally eneded Gun and the other cast memebers along with the staff and the director and the writers go in front of the stage to thank eveyone for their support.

The fans cried and so did he. Gun thanked everyone sincerely for their love and support. For being there for him and for not leaving him. Jayler was trying to calm hin down while he too eas choking on his tears.

Gun can't stop the tears though. He knows he's not only crying for the Babiis support. At the bottlm of his heart he felt something missing.

He knew what it was and it made him cry a little bit harder.

___

The start of February brought Gun a very pleasant surprise.  
A package was sent to his house. In it is a lone ticket to South Korea. As usual, it already has a booked hotel and some hand written itineraries and a disposable credit card.

For the first time it was accompanied by a little note. The hand writing is the same with the itineraries.

It said. "I'd really want to meet Bibi soon."

Gun felt so excited! His P' is finally back!

A single ticket that had no return ticket. Gun thought that it meant that his P' would like to meet with him. Privately.

Days pass and when the date arrives, Gun doesn't tell anyone about it. He flies under the radar, evading his fans, blinding his management and company.

He tells Pim that he'll be with his friends for s few days and he tells his friends that he'd be with Pim for s few days.

He really didn't wanna lie to them, but they'd become like mother hens after the vet incident. He didn't want them to persuade him not to go alone.

He needs this and by the time that he's home again, he'll explain things to them.

They will forgive him anyway.

He leaves the country with his Mickey Mouse string bag, his phone, his passport, his current favorite watch and Bibi.

___

When Gun landed in South Korea, he was welcomed by a cute female. She introduced herself as his Ps secretary. She's there to be his guide and interpreter.

Two days in of roaming the streets with his P's secretary made it all too boring for him. He wanted to see his P'.

Tonight, he didn't want to go outside. So he stayed in his room and watched the bustling metropolis of Seoul from his suite.  
Everything is moving. This is the world he lives in. It won't stop for anyone. It won't stop for him. 

Gun's mind was so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't notice Bibbarking and growling and before he knows it, Gun's vision suddenly goes dark.

___

Gun wakes up to a familiar ceiling and the sound of waves crashing into the shore.

The distinct scent of ocean lingers in the air.

He looks at his surrounding and observes the room. He's sure he knows this place!

He stands up and sees the familiar looking table set.

Gun's sure that he's back at El Nido.

His head is still hurting and Bibi's barking ain't helping.

The door clicks open.

"Welcome home, baby."

A tall chinese looking man comes in.

This guy looks familiar. He thinks that he's seen him before. He thinks he knows who he is but he asks him anyway.

"W-who are you? Why did you bring me here?!!"

Off smiles as he looks at Gun. He slowly approaches him and gently, oh so very gently pats his head.

"Finally."

Off likes the texture of Gun's hair on gis skin. It's so soft and fluffy. 

'Finally. I am able to touch the real thing.'

Finally able to see him and stand this close to him.

For the first time in almost 6 years, Gun is finally able to see Gun Atthaphan properly.

"You're finally home."

Off hugs the squirming little guy.

'He's so cute and soft and he smells so good!'

Off turns the Television on.

"Right. You haven't seen the news yet. You must see it!"

The buzzing sound of the TV suddenly reaches Gun's ears.

[BREAKING NEWS. THERE'S BEEN A TRAFFIC ACCIDENT IN... INSIDE THE CAR WERE THE ACTORS JAYLER AND OAB. THEY WERE SUPPOSEDTO GO TO THEIR SCHEDULED MALL SHOW AT... BOTH THE ACTORS AND THEIR MANAGERS AND DRIVER DIDN'T MAKE IT...]

Gun's eyes widen and Off looks at his baby. "They were a hindrance to you. So I took care of them. Aren't I a great husband?"

He wanted Gun to praise him but as Gun looked at him he saw that the little guy trembled. Off didn't like that.

"It's okay. They're gone now. You're safe. You don't have to be afraid of them anymore."

Gun wanted to lash out and cry and just escape from this man. He wanted to return home. He wanted to be wrapped in his blanket and be with his sister and his friends.

The TV continue to buzz in Gun's ears until..

[BREAKING NEWS. GUN ATTHAPHAN PHUNSAWAT HAS BEEN REPORTED MISSING. THE MULTI AWARDED ACTOR'S SISTER, PIM, REPORTED, THIS MORNING OF FEBRUARY 9, THAT...]

"Oh, I forgot to tell you... Pim filed a missing person report. That's kind of troublesome."

Gun's heart skip a beat and then thumped so loudly he thought he'd go deaf. By that time he looks at his P' and he sees the madness in the taller man's eyes. He wants to cry but he can't.

He gulps down his fear.

"T-they'll stop s-searching. Eventually..."

Continuing to caress Gun's hair, Off 'tsked'. "It still is troublesome. Maybe I should-"

"They won't find anything! They won't find me! I promise! Pim. Pim isn't troublesome. Please, P'"

Gun's unshed tears were damn obvious, but Off didn't see it.

"Hmmm... if you say so. But you need to promise me that you'll behave nicely. If you won't, then I'll have to punish you. Baby, I really don't want to punish you."

"I'll b-behave. Just please.. don't hurt Pim."

Off laughed "I would never do that to my sister-in-law! You have such a wild imagination, baby. I think it must be because you haven't eaten yet!"

Off assures and smiles fondly at him and resumes running his hand in Gun's hair, then he then envelopes the little guy again. "Mine." Off whispers.

"Come on. Let's go down and have your first meal of the day! We have to celebrate! You're finally here with me."

Gun isn't a multi awarded actor for nothing. He fully wipes the fear from his face and smiles at Off endearingly.

"Yes, P'. A celebration sounds good."

Off once again hugs the guy and softly whispers "Mine. You're all mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Thank you so much💚


End file.
